Episode 209
Episode 209 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Fat Ho Burgers Videos Played #Simple Explanations #DP Chair Dance #American Master Race (not found) #Fat Ho Burgers #RWW News: Glenn Beck Says Trump Supporters Are As Bad As Obama Supporters #RWW News: Robertson: Old '700 Club' Shows Can Heal People #RWW News: Bryan Fischer Says That Every Abortion Is 'Like Food For Demons' #RWW News: Trump: Open Up Libel Laws To Sue Journalists #RWW News: Trump Vows To Make Christianity Great Again #Former Mexico president doesn't like Trump (not found) #Trump mocks Rubio's SOTU water incident #Sanders Questioned By Native American Activist #Marco Rubio Repeats same line 8 times to Bill O'reilly #We can always improve society #I Don't Support #WTFU #Why Do The Lame Peasants Continue To Use Tommy Sotomayor Name & Videos? #Mr. Free Speech Stud Bangs Miss Anita Sarkeesian: New Book #Increase your memory by 75% simply by sniffing rosemary Start of the show The show opened with a how to video with TJ and Scotty, as well as a chair dance video. The peasants came on like usual and Scotty talked about how a large amount of subscribers are going to unsub if the guys don't follow their list of demands. TJ has the spectacular idea not to give a shit. They then brought Paul on and started Troll or Not a Troll with some tween girl talking about the superior American race and how whites are lessening in population. It was surprisingly decided that she was not a troll. They next played a Fox News segment from a few years back, where the the fast food joint called "Fat Ho Burgers" was documented. The peasants said they were going to visit the restaurant until they found out it was closed. Next up was a RWW video where Glenn Beck compared Trump supporters to Obama supporters. After that they played a video where Pat Robertson talked about how his old shitty show could help people. Paul even got a message from Gawd while the video was playing. Next they played a video where Bryan Fischer claimed that abortion was food for demons. Middle of the show After that the peasants went on a Trump-a-Palooza starting with an Right Wing Watch video of Trump talking about the media. Then they played a video where Trump vowed to make America Christianity great again. Next a video where a former Mexican president lashed out on Trump and his wall building schemes. They ended the Trump-a-thon with a video of him mocking the ever so thirsty Marco Rubio, but before they could get to it, Paul interrupted them to say some useless shit. After that they moved on to a video of some Indian Native American questioning Bernie Sanders. Ever though Bernie answered his question, the Native American screamed at Bernie for not answering his question. After that, they moved on to a video of Marco Rubio repeating the exact same thing to Bill O' Reilly 8 times. After that they moved on to a video where the Great Kazoo criticized TJ's NUANCE IS DEAD (AND SJWs PISS ON ITS GRAVE) video, and even criticized the Drunken Peasants Podcast even though it is a comedy show and called it one of the most low-brow things on YouTube. All his points just got destroyed. End of the Show TJ then told a quick story about them getting a copyright strike on a video before they played a video by Eli the Computer Guy, a popular YouTuber, talking about why he doesn't agree with the WTFU hashtag. He took way to long to get to the point so the Peasants skipped his slow ass. Next they played a video by Tommy Sotomayor talking about how he would never make a response to the Lame Peasants. Sounds familiar, right? They next brought on Paul's best friend, Jim Ass and Ben's new puppy introduced himself. Next they played a video of Free Speech Stud talking about his sequel to the best seller, The Seduction of Anita Sarkeesian. After that they started a video of some boring guy with a bad haircut talking about how to develop memory by sniffing rosemary but stopped because it was too insane. They then were going to do the Mail Segment, but didn't do to a lack of mail. Jim Ass then responded to the Great Kazoo's video on TJ. The Drunken Peasants said they were gonna prank Kazoo, Jim Ass created the new phrase "Fuck You", Jim recommended Kazoo talk to Fred Flintstone, he talked about his new puppy named "Snow Puss", and Jim Ass failed to sing the theme to The Flintstones. The episode then ended with no Storytime With Paul. Quotes Trivia *Fat Ho Burgers is closed. *4 parts of this episode have been uploaded to the Drunken peasants youtube channel separately: Tommy Sotomayor is DONE with the Peasants...Again, Troll or Not a Troll - DPP #209, Rubio the Repeater and Sarkeesian Erotic Fan Fiction. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego